


My Dirty Little Secret

by Lynelf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynelf/pseuds/Lynelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-guerre) Les septièmes années se voient offrir l'opportunité de refaire leur dernière année afin de passer leurs ASPIC. Beaucoup acceptent, voulant s'assurer un avenir. Et après tout, que pourrait-il donc se passer en un an alors que Voldemort était enfin sous terre pour de bon ? Beaucoup plus de choses que ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR, je ne fais que raconter une petite histoire basée sur les livres (sans tenir compte de l'épilogue voire de quelques détails dans les derniers livres)
> 
> Petite note d'auteur : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voici un « petit » OS. Cela fait trèèès longtemps que je l'ai commencé (bien avant ma fic). Je l'avais laissé en plan pendant de long mois et puis un jour, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de le finir et voilà ce que cela a donné xp J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! 
> 
> Petite note (bis) : L'histoire m'est venue en écoutant « Dirty Little Secret » de The American Rejects. Vous pouvez l'écouter si vous en avez envie mais je ne vous conseille pas de l'écouter en lisant (le rythme est beaucoup trop soutenu pour l'ambiance de la fic) à part peut-être pour la première partie :) Comme vous le sentez ! 
> 
> Merci à Nono, I love you !

**My Dirty Little Secret**

 

Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la Grande Salle. Pas d'Harry Potter en vue. Il se détendit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des Serpentard. Quelques Gryffondor lui lancèrent un regard de dégoût et il les regarda avec mépris. La plupart des élèves avaient encore des difficultés à accepter que certains fils d'anciens Mangemorts soient revenus cette année. C'était surtout les septièmes, sixièmes et cinquièmes années qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, les plus jeunes n'ayant pas réellement participé à la guerre.

 

Les Serpentard acceptaient cependant les remarques avec une facilité déconcertante pour les autres maisons. C'était d'un commun accord tacite qu'ils avait décidé de ne plus répondre aux insultes quand ces dernières touchaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la guerre. Ils avaient dû faire des choix et en avaient payé le prix, en payaient le prix et en payeraient certainement le prix de longues années après Poudlard. Ils savaient également qu'ils étaient à leur place dans l'école et que ce n'était pas quelques coups bas qui les en ferait partir.

 

Draco s'assit en face de Blaise et retint une grimace de dégoût en le voyant engloutir – on ne pouvait décidément pas appeler ça « manger » – son ragoût.

 

  * Tu essayes d'imiter Weasley ?




 

Blaise leva les yeux vers son ami tout en continuant à mâcher sa viande avec appétit. Après avoir avaler le tout, il lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha vers son assiette.

 

  * Ce truc est juste... (Il reprit un autre morceau de viande) trop bon !




 

La moue que fit Draco après ses paroles lui signifia qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas la même opinion sur ce point là. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le fait qu'il parlait la bouche pleine... Blaise ne savait pas trop et n'en avait, de toute façon, pas grand chose à faire.

 

Si Draco aurait invectivé son ami comme il se doit en temps normal, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de prendre une patte de poulet d'un air désespéré. Blaise avait perdu toute sa famille durant la guerre et il commençait tout juste à s'en remettre. Bien que Draco ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, il était content de voir que la forme de son ami s'améliorait jour après jour. Ses remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi lui manquaient quelque peu.

 

Alors que la fin du repas arrivait – et que Potter ne s'était toujours pas montré, merci Merlin, pensa Draco – Pansy parlait de plus en plus fort à son futur ex-petit-ami, Théodore. Il avait apparemment perdu un quelconque objet appartenant à Pansy et celle-ci enrageait alors que Théo restait d'un calme olympien, comme à chaque dispute donc. Draco ne portait pas une grande attention à leur discussion jusqu'à ce que Pansy évoque son nom et le fasse réagir.

 

  * Pourquoi mon magnifique prénom est-il mentionné dans cette conversation pour le moins hostile, ma chère Pansy ? Demanda-t-il, la voix moqueuse mais attendant une réelle réponse.




 

Pansy s'arrêta net de parler et tourna, très lentement, la tête vers son ami blond qu'elle aimait beaucoup, mais qui pouvait aussi lui faire très peur à ses moments. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et Draco fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

 

  * Alors ? Répéta Draco, voyant que Pansy n'avait pas l'attention de répondre.

  * Ton nom est si joli que je ne me lasse pas de le prononcer Draco chéri, expliqua Pansy d'un air sûr d'elle mais qui ne trompa pourtant personne.

  * Je sais que tu m'adores Pansy... Dis-moi. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur.

  * Je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles vraiment savoir. J'ai toujours dit qu'on était plus heureux en ignorant certaines choses.




 

Draco échappa un rire sans joie et se rapprocha de son amie, assise juste à côté de lui. Merlin était vraiment avec lui aujourd'hui. Ou Salazar. Peut-être les deux.

 

  * Tu es bien la dernière personne qui dirait ça.

  * Les gens changent Draco !

  * Pas autant. Tu accouches, oui ?

  * Je ne suis pas enceinte, désolée, sourit Pansy.

  * Pansy...




 

Cette dernière leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et implora le pardon silencieusement.

 

  * D'accord, d'accord ! Mais pas ici, continua-t-elle plus bas. Les gens ont tendance à être un peu trop curieux.

  * Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Draco avec un regard noir en direction de son amie.




 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit et se retourna vers Blaise et Théo qui les regardaient maintenant suspicieusement. Pansy les fixa tour à tour et poussa un soupir résigné.

 

  * Ce soir 20h, tour d'Astronomie, chuchota-t-elle juste assez fort pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.




 

Alors que Draco allait contester, en disant que ces deux-là – alias Blaise et Théo, ses chers amis – n'avaient absolument pas le besoin d'être présents lors de leur petite discussion privée, des murmures choqués se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Draco releva la tête et, voyant la scène qui se déroulait, paniqua. Or, paniquer, chez un Malfoy, se résumait à écarquiller très légèrement les yeux tout en se figeant telle une statue de glace – splendide statue évidemment. Seuls ses plus proches amis remarquèrent donc l'état d'esprit du Serpentard et Pansy fut la seule à comprendre pourquoi. C'est donc aussi elle qui le sauva mais ça, Draco ne l'avouerait jamais sous les plus horribles tortures.

 

  * Bouge ! Souffla-t-elle au blond.




 

Et Draco bougea. Il sortit de sa transe, enjamba son banc et essaya de partir le plus vite possible de la salle. Sauf qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers la cage aux lutins. En effet, c'était Harry Potter, dans toute sa splendeur, qui avait attisé la curiosité des élèves alors qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers la table des Serpentards et plus précisément, tout le monde le savait, vers un certain septième année redoublant. Cela n'aurait surpris personne quelques mois plus tôt, les deux jeunes gens étant connus pour se disputer dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis un certain temps, ils s'évitaient. Au début, même les tableaux avaient jasé. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne voulaient plus se battre ? L'heure était grave ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus les habitants du château s'accordaient à dire que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Et puis, quelques jours plus tôt, l'atmosphère avait encore changé, et si certains n'y avaient vu que du feu, d'autres avaient remarqué que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne s'évitaient plus. Non, c'était Malfoy qui évitait Potter. Comme une Eclabouille. Doublée d'une Dragoncelle. Et il avait plutôt bien réussi. Jusqu'à ce midi.

 

Draco bloqua sa respiration alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer près de Potter. Il fixa son regard sur la porte de sortie mais il savait qu'il était foutu, au fond. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il sentit le bras du Gryffondor le retenir et son visage s'approcher du sien.

 

  * Il faut qu'on parle, murmura le brun.

  * Pas question, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

  * J'ai besoin de te parler !

  * Pas moi.




 

Draco fit un geste brusque pour se libérer de l'emprise de son camarade. Potter le fusilla du regard mais Draco n'en tînt pas compte et reprit sa marche, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 

–

 

La vue depuis la tour d'astronomie avait toujours fait rêver Pansy. Encore plus le soir, quand le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, ses rayons rougeoyants se reflétant doucement sur le lac et les murs du château. Elle avait été étonnée de voir que même avec les dégâts de la Bataille Finale, la végétation était quasiment intacte et époustouflante de beauté. La magie y était pour beaucoup, avait expliqué la directrice McGonagall dans un de ses discours. Les Professeurs, des bénévoles et même certains élèves avaient activement participé à la reconstruction du bâtiment et de ses alentours. Ils restaient encore quelques travaux à faire mais l'Été approchant, les Professeurs pourraient s'y mettre à plein temps et avaient bon espoir de tout finir avant la rentrée de la prochaine année.

 

Voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Théodore lui serra la main en un geste de réconfort. Ils n'étaient pas un couple très exhibitionniste et ne s'embrassaient pas dans les couloirs comme Weasley et Granger. Un simple effleurement leur suffisait pour faire savoir que l'autre était là et le resterait. Pansy se tourna vers son petit-ami et lui sourit affectueusement.

 

  * A quoi pensais-tu ? S'inquiéta Théo.

  * Je me disais qu'avec une bonne motivation, on peut tout faire.




 

Théo savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas beaucoup plus. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais le fait qu'elle ait ainsi peur de la réaction de Draco l'effrayait un peu.

 

  * Tu sais que nous sommes ses amis. Il ne nous fera pas de mal.

  * Pas beaucoup en tout cas, rigola Pansy. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, Théo. Enfin... D'accord, je n'attends pas non plus cette conversation avec joie mais... J'ai surtout peur pour lui. S'il continue, il perdra ce qu'il a de plus cher et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en rende compte.

  * S'il continue quoi ?




 

Pansy fit un sourire énigmatique qui renfrogna plus qu'autre chose Théo.

 

  * Tu sauras bientôt.




 

Elle se pencha et lui fit un chaste baiser. Juste un autre petit effleurement. Mais le cœur de Théo s'apaisa et il n'ajouta rien, bien que Pansy sache qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

 

Quelques secondes après, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Pansy lâcha la main de Théo et ce dernier s'adossât au mur derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco entra, rapidement suivit de Blaise. Le Noir s'assît au bord d'une fenêtre et c'est avec une impatience non contenue qu'il attendit que la fête commence.

 

Draco se plaça juste en face de Pansy. Il jeta quelques sorts pour éviter qu'ils soient dérangés et attendit qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit après un petit silence.

 

  * Je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment écouté de quoi nous parlions tout à l'heure alors je vais résumer. J'ai demandé à Théo de me garder une fiole. J'ai remarqué que les filles de mon dortoir n'avaient aucun remord à fouiller mes affaires et cette fiole ne devait pas tomber entre leurs mains. Il l'a donc caché dans un coin de son lit, sous un sort de Dissimulation entre autres.

  * Et laisse-moi deviner, la fiole a disparu ? S'impatienta Draco.

  * Pas vraiment non. Elle était au même endroit mais les sorts la protégeant n'étaient plus en place et elle était cassée. Si ce n'avait été qu'une potion, j'aurais pu la refaire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.




 

Pansy souffla discrètement.

 

  * Elle contenait un souvenir. Un de mes souvenirs, avoua-t-elle.




 

Draco la regarda dans les yeux, y cherchant la réponse à sa question muette. Quelle était le rapport entre lui et ce souvenir ? Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit un jour son amie, après une nuit passée à discuter sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Je ne dirai rien Draco. Je n'y penserai même plus. Fais moi confiance un peu. ». Et il lui avait fait confiance.

 

  * J'aimerais vraiment être aussi futé que Goyle pour le coup, parce qui si j'ai raison, je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance Pansy. Jamais.




 

La jeune fille accusa le coup et baissa la tête. Blaise leva un sourcil interrogateur et Théo se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher de ses deux amis.

 

  * Ce n'est pas sa faute, Draco. Elle a tout fait pour protéger la fiole. Je ne sais pas quel était ce souvenir mais...

  * C'est vrai ça. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous foutez là tous les deux. Pansy ?

  * Ils ont le droit de savoir, Draco.




 

Pansy avait relevé la tête et défiait son ami du regard. Elle ne lâcherait pas.

 

  * Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. Cela ne regarde que moi. Et toi. Mais si je ne peux pas faire confiance à une seule de mes amis, je ne vais pas faire confiance à trois d'entre eux.

  * Arrête avec cette histoire de confiance. Ce n'est pas sa faute, s'impatienta Théo, fulminant intérieurement.




 

Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais resta calme.

 

  * D'accord. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la tienne alors ?

  * Ce n'est la faute de personne. On a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait pour cacher cette fiole et tu sais qu'on fera tout ce que l'on pourra pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous sommes tes amis Draco, il va falloir que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne. On n'acquiescera pas à chaque parole que tu prononces. Mais on veut t'aider. Alors laisse-nous faire. Ne fais pas ton petit connard blond peroxydé pour une fois.




 

Le blond leva un sourcil, moins en colère.

 

  * Petit connard blond peroxydé ?

  * T'as compris l'idée, sourit Théo.

  * Je vais passer sur le « pour une fois ». On en reparlera plus tard. (Théo leva les yeux au ciel) Mais le fait que vous soyez mes amis ne change rien. Je n'exposerai pas ma vie à tout le monde. Une personne, c'était déjà trop.

  * Je..., commença Pansy.

  * Oui, j'ai compris. Je ne te reproche rien.




 

Draco échappa un long soupir. Il se détourna de ses amis et avança jusqu'à une fenêtre d'où il pouvait à peine voir le lac, la nuit étant presque complète. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel, semblant narguer le soleil qui tardait à disparaître. Draco posa sa main sur le mur et s'appuya légèrement dessus.

 

  * Tout est plus compliqué maintenant.




 

Blaise, Pansy et Théo échangèrent un regard étonné. Leur ami semblait fatigué, épuisé mentalement. Ils avaient peu d'occasions de le voir aussi faible et cela les inquiéta. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il se laisse autant aller ? Pansy fit quelques pas vers lui et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

 

  * Tu peux nous dire, Draco.

  * Il m'en voudra.




 

Blaise et Théo ouvrirent grand les yeux alors que Pansy esquissait un sourire sans joie.

 

  * Il t'en veut déjà un petit peu, non ?




 

Les épaules de Draco tressautèrent quand il eut un rire bref.

 

  * C'est peu de le dire.

  * Alors dis-nous, peut-être qu'on pourra t'aider.




 

Draco fit une légère grimace que personne ne put voir mais qu'ils imaginèrent facilement quand il murmura :

 

  * J'en doute.




 

Il se retourna ensuite vers ses amis et les fixa de longues secondes.

 

  * Vous ne me lâcherez pas de toute façon.




 

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête en signe de négation et la jeune fille lui fit un sourire encourageant. Draco soupira. Mais ce n'était pas un soupir triste, plus un soupir de résignation.

 

  * Bon. Je suppose qu'il faut commencer par le début. Vous savez que je suis gay ? (Ses amis firent signe que oui) Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis un petit moment. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que ça allait durer aussi longtemps.

  * Depuis combien de temps ? Se renseigna Blaise.

  * Un peu avant Noël.

  * Effectivement, c'est un record, rigola son ami alors que le couple semblait se retenir d'en faire de même.

  * Bref, continua Draco avec un regard noir envers Blaise, Pansy nous a découvert un soir. On avait été un peu.. pressé. On avait oublié les sorts de protection habituels.

  * C'était une vision assez érotique. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais dit bandante, dit la Serpentard sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui fit rire Blaise à nouveau et sourire Théo.

  * Pansy...

  * Mais c'est vrai !

  * Pas besoin de commentaires ! Donc, Pansy nous a découvert. C'était à la fin du mois de janvier. Après qu'elle m'ait supplié, je lui ai tout raconté. Pour éviter d'y penser – et donc d'en parler malencontreusement, elle a placé le souvenir de cette conversation dans une fiole. Fiole maintenant cassée et dont le souvenir a disparu.

  * Et pourquoi ton petit copain t'en veut ? Demanda Blaise.

  * Parce que je l'ai dit à Pansy.




 

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

 

  * Il t'en veut pour l'avoir dit à ton amie ? Je suis désolé de te dire ça Dray, mais franchement, c'est un con.




 

Draco rigola à la remarque de Théo.

 

  * Je le sais que c'est un con. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne m'en veut pas que pour ça. Il m'en veut parce que je l'ai dit à Pansy alors que ses amis ne sont au courant de rien. Il m'en veut parce que je l'ai dit à une de mes amis alors que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de même. Il m'en veut parce que je ne veux pas que tout le château, toute l'Angleterre et le monde entier soit au courant de notre relation alors que lui n'attend que ça. Il en a marre de se cacher dans des passages secrets vieux de 300 ans, en compagnie des araignées et autres joyeusetés du genre. Il en a marre de devoir mentir presque tous les jours à ses amis, qui sont sa seule famille. Mais le vrai problème, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas que même si le monde sorcier l'adule, moi il me déteste. Et ce sera pire s'ils sont au courant. Il a beau les avoir tous sauvés, ils ne le jugeront pas moins quand ils apprendront avec qui il sort. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je n'ai pas _envie_ de ça.




 

Les trois amis ne surent pas vraiment comment réagir à cette déclaration. Blaise et Théo essayaient tant bien que mal d'assimiler toutes les informations et ce qu'elles signifiaient alors que Pansy comprenait mieux ce qu'il se passait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle comprit aussi que Draco était, encore une fois, en train de foutre sa vie en l'air parce qu'il n'avait pas un minimum de jugeote.

 

Draco, de son côté, avait détourné les yeux. Il se disait que c'était pour paraître détaché de la situation mais sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il ne voulait juste pas voir la déception ou pire, le mépris, dans le regard de ses amis.

 

  * Attendez, attendez.




 

Blaise semblait revenir à lui. Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et fit quelques pas, s'éloignant inconsciemment des autres, tournant en rond.

 

  * On va éclaircir un petit point là. Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment certain d'avoir très bien compris. Le petit copain secret, c'est Potter ? Le binoclard ? Le balafré ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tout... Merde. Vraiment ? Des milliards de mecs potables sur cette foutu planète, des milliers dans ce pays et, au pire, des CENTAINES dans cette école, LUI ? Putain Draco ! Tu te sers de lui ? C'est ça ? De toute façon, ça ne peut qu'être ça. Il ne peut pas se servir de toi et... Merde ! Sérieusement ? Vous deux ? Mais vous vous détestez ! On l'a toujours détesté ! Et il nous a toujours détesté ! MERDE !




 

Il balança un coup de pied dans une vieille chaise en bois. Les débris s'éparpillèrent sur le sol froid et Draco, dans un élan dramatique, se dit que la chaise représentait assez bien son cœur. Et sa fierté, peut-être, aussi. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une vaste blague, dès le départ, pour lui. Blaise venait d'avoir à peu près la même réaction qu'il avait eu quand il s'était dit que : « Oui, putain, je suis attiré par ce petit con de Gryffondor à lunettes. ». Au début, il s'était dit que c'était juste une simple attirance. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, parce qu'après tout il était un adolescent avec pleins d'hormones et que maintenant que tout était fini, ça lui revenait un peu en pleine face. Potter était apparemment dans le même cas. Pourquoi ne pas se satisfaire mutuellement, alors ? C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était tout ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mais ça aurait été trop simple. Parce qu'une connerie ne vient jamais seule et qu'après avoir discuté avec Pansy, il s'était rendu compte que tout était allé trop loin. Il s'était rendu compte qu'ils parlaient de plus en plus souvent de tout et de rien et que c'était bizarrement agréable. Qu'il se sentait un peu trop bien dans ses bras. Qu'il prenait un peu trop de plaisir à regarder ses yeux verts. Que son rire lui donnait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, et que ça faisait un peu trop de bien.

 

Et puis, il y avait eut sa réaction à _lui_ quand il avait insinué que tout serait plus simple s'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher. Et qu'il avait insisté quelques jours plus tard. Draco avait alors pris peur. Parce que Harry ne comprenait rien, ou faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre. En quoi les choses seraient-elles plus simples ? La seule raison que lui trouvait Draco pour sa décision était qu'il voulait l'humilier. Le coup de grâce. Blaise avait raison, Potter les avait toujours détesté, l'avait toujours détesté. Il ne voulait sans doute rien de plus que lui faire du mal. Et il s'était probablement dit que ce serait amusant de le faire de cette façon là. Une petite blague pour cette dernière année. Finalement, Draco n'en voulut pas à Blaise de s'être emporté. Parce qu'il se dit qu'il avait raison. Ils se détestaient. Et il avait juste était trop con.

 

Son visage s'était fermé au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Blaise et de ses pensées. Pansy qui assistait à ça, se mit en colère. En colère contre Blaise, trop impulsif et qui foutait le bordel parce qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son nez. En colère contre Draco qui arrivait à des conclusions qui, elle le savait, lui faisait mal. En colère contre Potter qui, sur ce coup-là, avait été légèrement égoïste. Et en colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour son ami.

 

Blaise continuait de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et personne n'avait apparemment l'intention de l'arrêter. Mais Théo, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, en eut soudainement marre. Et il explosa, lui aussi.

 

  * TA GUEULE.




 

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, surpris. Théodore n'était pas vraiment connu pour être très impulsif. Il élevait rarement la voix. Il ne parlait que quand cela lui semblait nécessaire. Mais c'était peut-être la rage, emplit d'une certaine incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux, qui faisait le plus peur. La violence de son irritation rendit muets ses amis et l'air leur parut soudain irrespirable. Il prit une lente inspiration, plus pour se calmer que par un réel besoin d'air et reprit, la voix toujours tendue :

 

  * Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus Zabini ? Tu as peur que Potter s'en prenne à toi ? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre de ta petite personne. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que TU le détestes ? Parce que clairement, tu es le seul à toujours lui en vouloir. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais beaucoup d'entre nous lui sommes reconnaissants. On ne le déteste pas. Je ne le déteste pas. Je ne l'ai même jamais vraiment détesté. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé non plus mais « détester » est un grand mot. Et pour ce qu'il a fait, pour la liberté qu'il nous a rendu, je ne crois pas que tu aies même juste le droit de le détester.




 

Les trois autres Serpentard sentirent la honte s'insinuer par tous les pores de leur peau à cette tirade. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils reparlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs mois auparavant mais le faire n'était jamais agréable. Et entendre une vérité qu'on n'a jamais voulu vraiment admettre n'est jamais amusant.

 

A peine un mois après la Bataille Finale, et deux jours seulement après que les derniers enterrements ait eu lieu, les procès avaient commencé. La plupart des anciens Mangemorts avait été envoyée à Azkaban suite à un procès d'à peine une heure, y compris les parents de Pansy et le père de Draco. Mais là où ça avait pris plus de temps, c'était avec la mère de ce dernier. Alors que la sentence allait tomber et que tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir après une longue journée passée au tribunal, Potter était entré dans la salle. Les gens s'étaient tus dès son arrivée, comme d'habitude. C'était en fait pire depuis qu'il n'était plus le Garçon-qui-a-survécu mais Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Il avait eut l'air nerveux mais ne s'était pas démonté. Et il avait débité un discours très certainement appris par cœur mais qui n'en était pas moins surprenant. Draco avait cru halluciné quand Potter avait défendu sa mère. Disant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie le soir de la Bataille Finale, qu'elle n'avait jamais été Mangemort – point qu'il avait souligné en désignant son avant-bras blanc comme la neige, qu'elle avait simplement voulu protéger son fils.

 

Il avait protégé Narcissa Malfoy. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait tout de même eu des sanctions. Sa mère avait été condamné à un an de prison avec sursis – qu'elle avait payé presque directement, et assignée à résidence pendant un an et six mois. Résidence nouvellement achetée puisque leur manoir avait été réquisitionné par le Ministère. Pourtant, cela semblait tellement peu cher payé comparé à ce qu'avait imaginé Draco.

 

Et si ça n'avait été que ça. Mais le lendemain avait eu lieu son procès. Il était le dernier ancien Mangemort à passer, étant le plus jeune. Bizarrement, l'ambiance n'avait pas du tout été la même. Potter n'était pas là mais Draco avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être présent pour que son avis compte. Parce que, clairement, Potter avait discuté avec le Magenmagot à son sujet. Les sorciers avaient débité quelques accusations mais Draco voyait bien qu'ils n'y croyaient pas eux-même. Puis son avocat avait raconté comment il avait apparemment sauvé Potter à son manoir, comment il n'avait _pas_ tué Dumbledore, comment, _grâce_ à lui, Potter avait pu prendre possession de la baguette de sureau. Et le Magenmagot avait vivement acquiescé. En clair, son procès avait été une vaste pièce de théâtre dont le metteur en scène n'était personne d'autre que le grand Harry Potter.

 

Draco lui en avait d'abord voulu. Terriblement. Du plus profond de son être. De quel droit venait-il le secourir ? Il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il avait fini par mettre sa fierté de côté et avait accepté le fait qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Il devait simplement lui dire merci et s'en aller. Ne plus jamais le revoir et ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment de honte qui envahissait son être à chaque fois que les yeux de Potter se posaient sur lui.

 

Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple.

 

Au milieu du mois de novembre, il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et s'était dirigé vers Potter et son groupe d'amis dans un des couloirs de l'école. Granger l'avait vu arriver et il avait faillit faire demi-tour quand Weasley avait froncé les sourcils mais il avait tenu bon. C'était la première -et très certainement la dernière- fois qu'il allait se comporter comme un bon petit Gryffondor. Il avait soufflé un coup et tapoté sur l'épaule du Survivant. Ce dernier s'était retourné, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère de le voir, juste étonné. Et peut-être un peu méfiant -mais de cela, Draco en était plutôt content, il ne lui inspirait pas que de la pitié finalement.

 

  * J'aimerais te parler. En privé.




 

Potter avait pincé les lèvres et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, hoché la tête. Il avait murmuré quelque chose à ses amis et s'était dirigé vers une salle de classe vide, sans attendre que Draco ne le suive. Il s'était assis sur un des bureaux et avait attendu que Draco parle après qu'il ait refermé la porte. Sans montrer aucune émotion.

 

Draco avait mis plusieurs minutes à rassembler tout le peu de courage qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Potter avait attendu, patient. Et Draco avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la bouche.

 

  * Merci.




 

Un mot. Deux petites syllabes. Ce n'était pas si dur finalement. Draco se sentit soulagé, c'était fait. Il n'avait plus l'impression de devoir quelque chose à Potter. C'était dit. Et Potter semblait surpris, amusé et content. Il sourit lentement, d'un vrai sourire, gentiment. Il avait apparemment compris et Draco en fut assez heureux. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu le courage de lui expliquer _pourquoi_.

 

  * De rien.




 

Potter s'était avancé et lui avait tendu la main. Draco l'avait longuement regardé, lui et ses yeux verts. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Et finalement, Draco avait pris la main du brun, lui souriant faiblement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du survivant.

 

Puis tout avait commencé.

 

Draco se souvenait de la première fois où Harry lui avait dit bonjour. Comme il dirait bonjour à _n'importe qui_. La première fois où il lui avait demandé comment il s'en sortait avec ses devoirs. La première fois où il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider en potion. La première fois où ils avaient eu une conversation de plus de cinq minutes. La première fois où il l'avait regardé avec _ce regard._ La première fois où il l'avait embrassé. Leur première fois.

 

C'était allé si lentement et si vite à la fois. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Ils vérifiaient toujours que personne n'était en vue ou à l'écoute avant de se parler. Pendant les cours, dans la grande salle, ils s'évitaient. Parce qu' _ils_ ne les comprendraient pas. Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. De cela, Draco en était certain.

 

Alors il posa son bras sur Théo et celui-ci ce retourna vers lui. Le silence bourdonnait dans leurs oreilles depuis plusieurs minutes et ce fut la brusque inspiration de Pansy qui le brisa, juste avant les paroles de Draco.

 

  * Blaise a raison.

  * Non !




 

Pansy avait crié. Elle arracha Draco de Théo et le poussa contre les pierres froides. Draco se laissa faire mais ne baissa pas non plus les yeux.

 

  * Si, Pansy. Tout cela doit s'arrêter. Ça ne mènera à rien. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Et qui te dit qu'il n'avait pas prévu tout ça pour me faire du mal, pour nous humilier ? Je ne sais rien de lui finalement. Qui me dit qu'il ne m'a pas menti pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi s’intéresserait-il à moi après tout... Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Et même si c'était le cas, on ne nous laissera pas être ensemble. Je pourrais abîmer leur petit _Golden Boy_.




 

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton ironique mais sa voix avait flanché. Pansy détestait le voir comme ça. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais elle les garda plutôt sur le haut de son torse, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle savait qu'elle ne le maintenait ainsi que parce qu'il le voulait bien mais elle espérait qu'il comprenne à quel point elle était en colère contre lui. Et pas parce qu'il avait choisi Harry Potter.

 

  * Vous avez tous les deux souffert de cette guerre. Vous avez tous les deux droit au bonheur et si cela signifie que vous soyez ensemble, je ne vois pas ce que les gens pourraient dire contre ça. Je suis certaine que qu'ils préféreront le voir avec toi et heureux que seul, soi-disant en sécurité, et triste.




 

Draco fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ?

 

  * Oh oui, reprit Pansy, parce qu'il t'aime. Ça se voit tellement que je m'étonne que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Je suis sûre que Granger l'a vu et qu'elle n'a rien dit à son copain de peur de le voir s'évanouir. Mais il t'aime Draco. Autant, peut-être même plus, que tu l'aimes.




 

Le blond n'était pas très convaincu de cela mais il préféra ne rien dire devant l'intensité du regard de son amie.

 

  * Tu t'es aussi laissé dicté tes actes pendant tant d'années, ce n'est pas maintenant que c'est fini qu'il faut tout recommencer de la même manière. Ne les laisse pas diriger ta vie, Draco. On s'en fout de ce qu'ils penseront, c'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Tu la gâches et tu la réussis comme tu le souhaites. Merde, Draco, tu es censé être intelligent. Il te manque juste un peu de courage pour aller chercher ce qui est à portée de main.




 

Théo était tellement fier de sa petit-amie qu'il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais il se retint, et lui fit plutôt un grand sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

 

Draco, quant à lui, commençait lentement à comprendre. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, peut-être que Harry l'aimait aussi. Mais plus important encore, il devait prendre sa vie en main et faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Oui, on s'en foutait de ce que les gens pensaient.

 

  * Hum, excusez-moi, je peux dire un truc, là ?




 

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers un Blaise en colère, qui les regardait les bras croisés.

 

  * D'accord, peut-être que j'ai réagi un peu trop... bruyamment. Mais toujours est-il qu'on parle de Potter là. Les gens deviendraient fous s'ils apprenaient cela. Ils ne chercheront pas à comprendre si c'est ce que Potter veut. Ils ne verront que leur sauveur dans les mains d'un Mangemort.




 

Pansy relâcha la pression sur le torse de Draco et allait s'avancer vers le Noir quand Théo la prit de court et se plaça entre eux.

 

  * Même si je pense que Blaise a réagi comme un parfait connard, il marque un point. Cela ne veut pas non plus dire qu'il faut abandonner. Si tu es prêt à te battre Draco, si c'est lui que tu veux, alors bats-toi et au diable ce que pensent les autres.




 

Ils regardèrent Draco, attendant sa réponse. Le blond réfléchissait. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait ? Se battre pour un amour fou ? Il prit quelques minutes pour comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, mais au fond il savait déjà. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Harry. Il l'avait ensorcelé, de la plus niaise des façons. Et il adorait ça. Son regard se fit déterminé quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de ses amis.

 

  * Je vais me battre.




 

Pansy et Théo s'autorisèrent un sourire satisfait alors que Blaise se renfrognait. Draco le remarqua.

 

  * Si tu as un problème avec ça, Zabini, tu peux toujours t'en aller.




 

Blaise le regarda, blessé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir crié comme il l'avait fait, d'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Mais il avait du mal à ne pas en vouloir à Harry Potter. Il en avait toujours voulu à Voldemort, pas pour ses idées -que lui-même avait longtemps approuvé- mais pour sa façon de faire les choses, pour les morts qu'il engendrait. Il voyait que cela finirait mal, et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors maintenant qu'il était sous pied sous terre, Blaise retournait sa colère contre le sauveur. Parce que sans toute cette guerre, ses parents seraient toujours là. Sans tous ces combats, il pourrait de nouveau les serrer dans ses bras. Sa tristesse était plus forte que tout et il n'arrivait pas à la dépasser. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Ils les aimaient, réellement, et voir qu'ils pensaient que sa haine envers Potter pouvait être plus forte que son amour pour eux le terrifiait. Parce que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer et il savait que cela devait prendre fin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette prise de conscience le laissa pantois et il eut l'impression qu'il avait réfléchi pendant des heures quand Draco s'avança vers lui.

 

  * Blaise ?




 

Le blond s'inquiétait pour son ami, ce dernier le voyait à son regard triste et curieux. Blaise se pinça les lèvres, s'en voulant de causer tant de peine aux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

 

  * D'accord. D'accord, j'accepte le fait que tu aimes Potter. Si tu veux être avec lui, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. D'être avec lui comme de le dire à tout le monde. Mais si c'est ton choix, je le respecterai.




 

Draco acquiesça et sourit lentement. C'était mieux que rien. Il n'avait pas perdu son ami et celui-ci l'aimait assez pour ne pas partir en courant.

 

  * Merci. A vous trois, ajouta-t-il en regardant Pansy et Théo.




 

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles mais, avec ses amis à ses côtés, il savait qu'il pouvait tout affronter.

 

–

 

Difficile. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Les potions, c'était difficile. Voir Granger et Weasley s'embrasser dans les couloirs, c'était difficile. Se retenir de ne pas proférer des menaces de mort aux élèves qui les insultaient, c'était difficile. Ce qu'il se passait en ce moment était bien pire que difficile. C'était exactement comme cela qu'il imaginait l'Enfer. Voldemort en moins.

 

Le lendemain de leur petite réunion, le quatuor s'était rassemblé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, faisant bien attention d'être à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils avaient alors établi un plan d'approche, pour que tout se passe comme ils le voulaient. Il était donc prévu que Draco emmène Harry dans une salle de classe vide, lui dise absolument tout -et surtout qu'il l'aimait-. Harry devait ensuite annoncer la nouvelle à ses propres amis, discrètement et sans débordement. Cette deuxième phase ne s'annonçait pas très bien mais Draco savait que Harry pouvait y arriver. Ensuite, Harry et Draco amorceraient un rapprochement. Ils commenceraient à parler dans les couloirs, en salle de classe, à s'aider pour les devoirs et toute autre action qui pouvait montrer qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Le tout en veillant à ce que le plus de monde les voit. Au bout de quelques temps, l'école entière saurait qu'ils étaient amis et, alors, la dernière phase pourrait commencer. Harry avouerait son homosexualité, Draco avouerait la sienne, et ils avoueraient leur relation -avec un Harry annonçant haut et fort qu'il aimait le blond et qu'il tuerait quiconque s'en approchait. C'était Blaise qui avait tenu à cela et les autres avaient été plus ou moins d'accord. Le plus étant Pansy et Théo, le moins étant Draco. Mais le blond, devant l'insistance de ses amis, essayant de lui démontrer qu'il valait mieux assurer ses arrières, avait capitulé.

 

Le surlendemain, aujourd'hui, Draco s'était donc levé en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de courage pour une deuxième fois dans sa vie. Il avait fait sa toilette avec attention, essayant de simplement penser à sa mission du jour et à rien d'autre. Il avait simplement hâte de prendre Harry dans ses bras et cela lui donnait la plus grande des déterminations. Il salua Blaise dans la salle commune et ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle, sachant que Pansy et Théo y étaient sûrement déjà. Ils parlèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain jusqu'aux immenses portes où le blond prit une grande inspiration. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec tout ça et avait donc décidé de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendrait à la fin du petit-déjeuner. Ce serait aussi la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il le regarderait vraiment. Il ressentait comme un mélange d'impatience et de crainte.

 

Avec un soupir dramatique devant le temps que prenait son ami pour se préparer mentalement, Blaise poussa finalement les portes lui-même.

 

Draco chercha tout de suite Harry du regard mais il ne vit pas la touffe de cheveux qui le caractérisait. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que le brun avait du mal à se lever le matin. Puis, alors qu'il avançait vers leur table, il sentit comme un changement dans l'air. C'était bizarre, ce sixième sens, qui lui disait de faire demi-tour le plus vite possible. Pourtant, il continua, remarquant les regards sur son passage. Il s'attarda sur certains d'entre eux, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. D'habitude, il n'y lisait que de la haine, pure et dure. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose en plus.

 

Un élève de cinquième année se leva. Draco se préparait déjà à esquiver le coup d'épaule qu'il allait se prendre mais l'élève fit un écart d'un mètre pour ne surtout pas le toucher. Le blond se dit alors que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Les élèves ne manquaient jamais une opportunité de brutaliser les Serpentard, que ce soit par les mots ou pas une bousculade soit-disant accidentelle. Il remarqua alors le regard noir que lui lança l'élève, dont le nom lui échappait complètement, en le croisant. Et il le vit, cet éclat de dégoût immense dans ses prunelles. Ces iris pleins de haine et de dégoût qui le fixaient avec hargne. Tous les yeux de la Grande Salle avaient le même regard.

 

Non, pas tous. Il vit Granger se pincer les lèvres avec colère, mais elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Elle empoigna son petit-ami et ils sortirent à grands pas. Puis Draco vit Pansy arrivée vers lui, lui faisant signe de repartir, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, l'incompréhension et la colère commençant à emplir tout son corps.

 

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin de la salle, la brune lui prit le bras et le fit avancer plus vite.

 

  * On a un problème.

  * Ah oui ?




 

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir recours au sarcasme dans des cas comme celui-ci, c'était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Mais Pansy n'en tint pas compte, elle le savait.

 

  * Théo devrait être arrivé depuis un bon quart d'heure.




 

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, faisant trébucher son ami qu'elle tenait toujours fortement. Puis elle revint sur ses pas et regarda avec attention une porte entre-ouverte.

 

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?




 

Pansy ne répondit pas, lâcha Draco et poussa la porte. Ce qu'ils virent alors les firent hoqueter de peur et de colère mêlée. Théodore était étendu sur le carrelage, le nez en sang et son bras formant un angle bizarre. Pansy réagit la première et courut vers son petit-ami. Elle lui répara le bras en quelques mouvements de baguette et arrêta le saignement de son nez, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir apprit des sorts de guérison pendant la guerre. Draco vérifia le reste de la salle avant de venir vers eux, mais comme il s'y attendait, les fauteurs de troubles avaient décampé, sûrement depuis un bon moment. Il remarqua également l'absence de Blaise, mais celui-ci devait être partit à la pêche aux informations. Draco espérait qu'il en ressortirait indemne. Les deux amis attendirent quelques minutes que le châtain se réveille, préférant qu'il le fasse naturellement. Quand il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étourdi, Pansy lui serra un peu plus fort la main.

 

  * Ça va ?




 

Question idiote. Ils connaissaient tous la réponse, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la poser.

 

  * Je crois... Tu as fait du bon boulot, fit-il d'une voix rauque.




 

Théo se racla la gorge et sourit à sa petit-amie.

 

  * Que s'est-il passé, demanda, inquiet, Draco.

  * Ils pensent que nous avons fait un filtre d'amour ou je ne sais quoi. Franchement, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'ils se jetaient sur moi.

  * Un filtre d'amour, répéta le blond.

  * Ils savent, chuchota Pansy.

  * Mais comment ?

  * Le souvenir de Pansy je pense, répondit Théo avec difficulté.




 

La brune s'assit doucement sur une des chaises les plus proches. Elle s'en voulait déjà tellement d'avoir fait ce sort inutile. Elle avait lu et relu la phrase de ce satané bouquin tellement de fois, certaine que c'était le sort qu'il lui fallait pour éviter tout accident. : « Ce sort vous empêchera de vous remémorer un moment tant que vous ne serez pas en présence des personnes concernées. ».

« Tu parles, te compliquer la vie oui », se dit-elle. Elle aurait simplement dû convaincre Draco qu'il devait avoir confiance en elle. Tâche assez difficile, elle devait bien l'admettre, quand elle n'avait même pas entièrement confiance en elle-même. Ce sort lui avait paru magnifique, peu connu et sans effets secondaires. L'idéal. Elle aurait mieux fait de mentir à son ami. Il lui en aurait voulu s'il l'avait découvert mais ils auraient éviter ce bordel incommensurable. Pansy jeta un léger coup d’œil au blond, appréhendant sa réaction, mais ce dernier fixait un point imaginaire entre la fenêtre d'en face et l'étagère en bois.

 

Théo remarqua le regard de sa petite-amie. Il se releva doucement, jusqu'à arriver en position assise, adossé à la table de Pansy. Il lui prit la main et la pressa contre ses lèvres.

 

  * Draco ?




 

Le sus-nommé revint à lui et fixa son ami.

 

  * Ils t'ont frappé ?

  * Oui.

  * Pourquoi ?




 

Théo haussa les épaules.

 

  * Ils voulaient juste se défouler sur quelqu'un.

  * Quels connards. Qui c'était ?

  * Des Serdaigle je crois. J'en ai reconnu un en tout cas, Bradley Dayton.

  * Je ne le connais pas... (son regard s'assombrit) mais lui va très vite faire connaissance avec mes sorts les plus vicieux.




 

Le brun eut un un petit sourire et Pansy fronça les sourcils.

 

  * Draco, bien que l'idée me fasse on ne peut plus plaisir, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir Harry d'abord.




 

Le blond allait hausser le ton, lui signifiant qu'ils devaient d'abord se venger mais il se tut. Oui. Harry. Il devait essayer de sauver leur relation tant que c'était encore possible. Et ce malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le perdre ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il capitula donc, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

 

  * Si tu vois Blaise, tu nous l'envoies ?

  * Okay, restez là.




 

Et Draco partit, marchant de plus en plus vite. Il courait quand il passa devant la Grande Salle et percuta de plein fouet... Blaise.

 

  * Putain, Zabini, grogna le blond en se massant l'épaule.

  * Pas vraiment, non. Je ne me fais pas payer.




 

Draco ignora la remarque.

 

  * Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

  * Eh bien..., commença Blaise, ils savent tout. Avec pas mal de détails, vrais ou pas, je ne sais pas. Certains sont furieux et les plus stupides s'en prennent aux Serpentard. Ils ne tentent rien à cause des Professeurs mais les commentaires y vont de bon train. Potter est introuvable mais, fait incroyable, ses plus proches amis semblaient plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle. Weasley était un peu vert quand lui et sa copine sont repassés dans la Grande Salle mais je ne l'ai pas vu se mêler au lynchage.

  * D'accord. Je vais trouver Harry. Théo s'est fait agressé, Pansy a fait ce qu'elle pouvait mais ils l'avaient bien amoché. Je te jure que... (Draco prit une grande respiration, se calmant) Ils sont dans la deuxième salle après celle de Potions. Va les retrouver, essayez d'arriver sain et saufs jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Et faites attention à vous.




 

Blaise hocha la tête et ils repartirent tous les deux, chacun courant vers son but.

 

Draco faillit se faire prendre en passant les Grandes Portes mais il réussit à esquiver les quelques élèves qui passaient par là. Il courut ensuite dans le parc, essayant d'oublier le froid qui s’immisçait sous ses vêtements. Il ralentit quand il aperçut enfin Harry, adossé contre un saule pleureur, regardant le lac d'un regard vide. Son ventre se noua quand il fut assez proche pour voir la larme solitaire qui coulait sur la joue de son amant. Il écarta d'une main plus ou moins affirmée les feuilles devant lui, se figea quand Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux quand ce dernier se tourna de nouveau vers l'étendue d'eau. Il finit par se planter à un bon mètre de lui.

 

  * Salut.




 

Au bout d'une minute, le brun mouva enfin ses lèvres.

 

  * Salut.




 

Draco avança lentement. Il pensa à s'adosser, lui aussi, contre le tronc d'arbre, mais il voulait pouvoir observer le visage d'Harry. Il s'assit donc sur un petit rocher, à quelque centimètres à peine de lui.

 

  * Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

  * Tu m'étonnes.




 

Le ton était dur, cassant, triste. Sans appel.

 

  * Au moins, tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on dévoile notre relation.




 

Le blond regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry le regardait maintenant avec colère.

 

  * Si tu es venu pour me dire « Je te l'avais bien dit », tu peux tout de suite t'en aller. (Il essuya ses joues, regardant de nouveau le lac, comme si regarder Draco était une souffrance en soi. Il rit tristement.) Et moi qui pensais que tu avais peur de perdre tes amis. Tu parles, vous deviez bien vous foutre de ma gueule tous les quatre, hein ? Tu me dégoûtes tellement. Je pensais que je t'aimais. La seule chose que j'aimais était une illusion. Tu n'es qu'un salaud, comme on s’évertue à me le faire comprendre depuis que je t'ai rencontré.




 

Draco sentit les lames de ses mots s'enfoncer dans son corps, dans son cœur. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas l'aimer, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais il l'aimait, et il voulait qu'il l'aime, qu'il le comprenne. Alors il s'évertua à se calmer pour ne pas faire la même erreur que précédemment.

 

  * J'avais peur de les perdre. J'ai failli en perdre un. Maintenant, la seule personne que j'ai peur de perdre, c'est... (il souffla, s'en voulant d'être aussi niais) toi.

 




Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, il continua.

 

  * J'avais peur, aussi, de la réaction des gens. Et j'avais raison. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Mais surtout, j'avais peur d'affronter mes sentiments. Cette... attirance que j'ai envers toi m'effrayait. Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne et encore moins à toi. Je me voilais la face mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressentais. Heureusement, on m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai compris. Encore mieux, j'ai accepté. Alors je m'en fous. Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent, ils me voient déjà comme un moins que rien de toute façon. Tout ce que je veux... c'est toi. Le reste, je n'en ai rien à foutre.




 

Le brun se tourna vers Draco. Dans le vert de ses yeux, le blond vit la confusion, le doute et l'espoir. Un peu d'amour aussi, il l'espérait.

 

  * Tu m'aimes ?




 

Draco se pinça les lèvres. Tout cela devenait vraiment Poufsouffle. Mais Harry en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin également. Il ancra donc ses yeux dans les siens, retenant son souffle il ne savait pour quelle raison.

 

  * Je t'aime.




 

La réaction de Harry parut bizarre aux yeux de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un petit soupir, comme... soulagé. Quand il le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux ne demandaient que des réponses.

 

  * Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à tes amis ?




 

Draco haussa un sourcil et sourit, légèrement ironique.

 

  * Je ne leur ai rien dit du tout. Pansy nous a vu, en pleine action ou presque. Elle m'a quasiment obligé à tout lui raconter. J'ai cédé. Je n'allais pas lui lancer un sort ou la forcer à se taire. Je lui ai raconté, elle m'a écouté et m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne. Elle a tenu sa promesse. Elle a fait en sorte de ne plus y penser. Elle s'est enlevée le souvenir de la tête, littéralement. Au final, cela n'a pas servi à grande chose. Quelqu'un l'a apparemment trouvé et a su le lire.




 

Harry pinça les lèvres. Ce quelqu'un avait non seulement su le lire mais en avait également fait profiter toute l'école. Il ne savait pas très bien comment est-ce que la rumeur s'était propagée. Il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, s'était assis à côté d'Hermione et avait remarqué que les Serpentard semblaient beaucoup plus agités que d'habitude. Et en moins de dix minutes, toute l'école ne parlait plus que de ça, certains lui lançant des regards suspicieux, de dégoût voire de haine tandis que d'autres avaient surtout l'air inquiets. Alors il avait tout simplement fui, ne pouvant supporter le regard fuyant de ses compagnons de chambres et Ron qui lui demandait de tout démentir.

Il reporta son attention sur Draco, le regardant avec compassion.

 

  * Qui as-tu failli perdre ?

  * Blaise. Il l'a plutôt mal pris. Mais nous sommes arrivés à un compromis. Il s'y fera. Au passage, Théo et lui ne sont au courant que depuis hier, jour où le souvenir de Pansy a disparu.

  * C'est allé vite, soupira le brun.

  * Évidemment. (Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher sensiblement de son amant) Harry, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre qu'ils ne jurent que par toi. Surtout les élèves de Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers, ceux qui t'ont vu grandir et affronter toutes ces épreuves années après années. Ils t'aiment et sont sur-protecteurs envers toi parce que la moindre chose qui t'affecte les affecte aussi. Tu es leur idole. Je sais que tu détestes ça mais c'est la vérité. Or, je ne suis qu'un nuisible à leurs yeux. Je ne te mérite pas.




 

Le blond avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un souffle. Il le pensait lui aussi. Harry, cependant, s'en offusqua. Il se redressa, sans se lever néanmoins, juste assez pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Draco.

 

  * Bien sûr que si tu me mérites ! Tu me mérites cent fois, mille fois plus qu'eux.

  * Harry...

  * Bordel ! Je t'aime ! Et je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Je t'aime et personne ne m'empêchera de t'aimer.




 

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa le blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avec tout l'amour et la passion dont il était capable. Draco répondit d'abord lentement avant de se laisser, lui aussi, emporter dans son élan. Quand ils se séparèrent, quelques longues minutes plus tard, leurs fronts restèrent inséparables.

 

  * Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda doucement Draco.




 

Harry lui lança un regard enfantin, plein d'espoir.

 

  * On s'aime ?




 

Le blond rit doucement, caressant lentement la joue du brun.

 

  * Je crois qu'on le fait déjà depuis un petit moment, ça.




 

Harry sourit avant de hausser les épaules.

 

  * On laisse couler ?




 

Draco se détacha de son amant, gardant ses mains dans les siennes. Il fronça les sourcils.

 

  * Je ne peux pas laisser couler. Ils ont agressé Théo, je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

  * Quoi ? Ils n'ont quand même pas...

  * Oh, si. Sans baguettes et ils s'y sont donnés à cœur joie, crois-moi.




 

Ce fut au tour du brun de poser sa main sur la joue de Draco.

 

  * Je suis désolé.

  * Ce n'est pas ta faute.

  * Un peu quand même. Et je suis d'accord, on ne laissera pas couler. On va les affronter. Je les convaincrai que tout cela est bien réel, que, oui je t'aime et que, non tu ne me feras rien. Du moins, rien qui ne me fasse mal sans que je sois consentant. (Harry lui fit un clin d’œil et Draco rigola) Nous resterons ensemble, nous nous protégerons les uns les autres. McGonagall ne les laissera rien nous faire. J'irai la voir tout à l'heure. On va s'en sortir, Draco. Ensemble.




 

Draco acquiesça.

 

  * Ensemble.




 

 

Draco rejoignit ses amis quelques minutes plus tard. Ceux-ci l'attendaient dans leur salle commune. Il leur fit part de leur décisions et ces derniers approuvèrent. Harry fit de même avec les siens, mais tout fut plus compliqué. Ron n'acceptait pas. Hermione acceptait sans vraiment comprendre son amour. Elle fut pourtant son plus grand soutien. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures tandis que les autres Gryffondor les regardaient d'un air anxieux, se figeant à chaque mouvement un peu trop violent du roux. Mais ce dernier finit pas comprendre, sans vraiment accepter. Ils consentirent cependant tous les trois au fait qu'il était inadmissible que les élèves sans prennent aux amis de Draco -Ron n'étant pas certain que s'en prendre à Malfoy était une si mauvaise chose que cela. Ils approuvèrent donc quand Harry leur dit qu'il devait aller parler à McGonagall et le serrèrent dans leurs bras avant qu'il ne parte, pour lui montrer qu'ils seraient toujours là.

 

La directrice approuva tout ce que lui dit le Survivant. Elle émit quelques doutes quand Harry lui expliqua que les Serpentard n'était un danger pour personne mais se rangea finalement de son côté. Elle ne pouvait ignorer leur passé mais la violence dans son établissement devait et serai puni sévèrement. Finalement, Dayton, ainsi que son ami que Théo reconnut plus tard, durent faire deux heures de retenue tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle ne put appliquer la même punition à ceux ayant révélé la relation de Draco et Harry et fait courir des rumeurs sur le couple, n'ayant encore aucune preuve contre les suspects. Cependant, le professeur McGonagall décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire un autre long discours, dont seuls les directeurs de Poudlard avaient le secret, afin que ce qui était arrivé à son élève le plus cher ne se reproduise plus jamais. Tout le château fut donc convoqué dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner du vendredi soir de la semaine de la grande révélation. Personne n'était autorisé à le rater et tout le monde se demandait à quoi s'attendre. Quand la directrice se leva, la salle devint tellement silencieuse qu'on pouvait entendre ses pas jusque dans le hall.

 

  * Bonsoir à tous. Je vous ai convoqué ici, ce soir, pour vous parler des changements qui auront lieu suite aux événements de la semaine. Il était déjà, je le rappelle, interdit de fouiller dans les affaires personnelles d'un autre élève, il était interdit de s'en prendre verbalement à un autre élève comme il était interdit de s'en prendre physiquement ou psychologiquement à un autre élève. Toutes ses interdictions ont été violées en vingt-quatre heures. Je suis déçue, extrêmement déçue, de votre comportement à tous. (Elle appuya ses mots d'un regard sombre envers les jeunes de la salle) Vous avez non seulement tous pris part à des accusations non fondées, mais vous avez également violé la vie privée d'autrui. Dois-je vous rappeler que ce dernier fait est également interdit par la loi ? En conséquence, tout manquement au règlement sera plus sévèrement puni qu'autrefois et nous n'hésiterons plus, désormais, à exclure les élèves violant les plus importantes interdictions, dont feront partie les quatre précédemment citées. Le nouveau règlement vous sera envoyé au dîner de demain soir. En attendant, j'aimerais que celui ou celle ayant répandu la rumeur de la semaine et ayant ainsi violé la vie privée de trois personnes, se dénonce. Si il ou elle ne le fait pas d'ici demain soir, vingt heures, la sanction qui l'attendra sera l'exclusion définitive de l'école. (Elle attendit que certains murmures choqués sa tarissent) Si il ou elle se dénonce, la punition sera allégée. Je vous conseille également de ne pas protester devant le nouveau règlement. S'il vous vient à l'esprit de le faire, rappelez-vous de vos actes passés. (Elle s'accorda un regard vers le groupe de Serpentard qui la regardait avec respect) Il est grand temps que la paix revienne dans cette école. Il est grand temps que certains d'entre vous mûrissent. (Dayton et son ami baissèrent la tête quand les yeux de la directrice volèrent avec colère vers eux) Nous avons vécu des années sombres, tous, autant que nous sommes. Nous avons tous subi des pertes immenses. Je ne dirai pas qu'il faut oublier le passé car ne n'est pas le cas. Il faut apprendre de ses erreurs et pardonner. Le pardon demande bien plus de courage que la méchanceté. Il faut donc vivre avec ce passé, tout en se concentrant sur le présent et en pensant à l'avenir. Ainsi, vous pourrez vivre en paix avec les autres mais également avec vous-même. (Elle regarda longuement ses élèves, puis détendit les muscles de son visage) Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier le repas que l'on nous offre gracieusement. Bon appétit.




 

Elle recula sous les applaudissements de l'école, ceux des professeurs et des Serpentard plus vivaces que les autres. La directrice se dit alors que tout n'était pas perdu pour l'école qu'elle chérissait tant.

 

–

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco et Harry s'embrassaient lentement dans une salle de classe du troisième étage. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, appréciant un de leur rares moments tranquilles. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent et plongèrent leurs regards dans celui d'en face, plus rien n'eut d'importance que ce gris-bleu comme la mer agitée pour l'un, et ce vert tendre comme le Printemps pour l'autre. Ils glissèrent lentement au sol, le blond contre le mur et le brun à moitié sur lui. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire amoureusement.

 

  * Tu vois, tout ira bien.




 

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, plus pragmatique.

 

  * Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est que le début et les petites interdictions de McGonagall n’arrêteront pas les plus entêtés.




 

Harry se renfrogna.

 

  * Mais justement, c'est un début. Je crois que le petit discours de la directrice va quand même en faire réfléchir plus d'un et, pour ceux qui restent... on les attendra au tournant.




 

Le blond sourit devant l'attitude de son amant. Il se pencha vers lui, lui tirant doucement les cheveux pour le pencher et atteindre sa bouche. Quand il se releva, Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur, bien qu'heureux.

 

  * C'était pourquoi, ça ?

  * Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour t'embrasser, si ?

  * Absolument pas.




 

Ceci dit, le brun monta sur les genoux de Draco et l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus fougueusement que précédemment. Quand ils reprirent difficilement leurs respirations au bout de quelques minutes, Harry riait presque de bonheur.

 

  * Je t'aime.




 

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un autre baiser avant de répondre.

 

  * Je t'aime.




 

Le sourire s'agrandit et Draco se demanda s'il avait une limite et que si c'était le cas, il voulait être celui à la découvrir.

 

  * On y arrivera, tu sais ?




 

Et le blond sourit lui aussi, parce que Harry lui donnait de l'espoir et qu'il savait que rien d'autre ne comptait que lui, eux et leur amour. Il ne se réprimandait même plus pour ses pensées Poufsouffle, il était amoureux. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors il voulait bien admettre -mais jamais à haute voix- qu'il y avait un peu de Poufsouffle dans chacun d'eux. Tout lui semblait possible quand il était dans les bras de son brun et il adorait ça. Il ne voulait s'éloigner pour rien au monde de sa source de bonheur, et personne ne lui enlèverait.

 

  * On y arrivera.




 

 

_**FIN** _


End file.
